Passionate
by Petra Megami Assari
Summary: Shonenai. Heero Yuy is a passionate person by nature, though most wouldn't believe it. These are his thoughts as he sits and contemplates the engima that is Duo Maxwell.


Petra: Where did this come from?  
Kati: I think you wrote it when you were on your meds...  
Petra: Aa...   
  
DEDICATED: To those who are passionate, because the world needs more passion.  
WARNING: Shonen-ai. Slight angst.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing. Hell, I don't even own the episodes.  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
Passionate  
  
"We don't read and write poetry because it's cute. We read and write poetry because we are members of the human race. And the human race is full of passion. Medicine, law, business, engineering: these are noble pursuits necessary to sustain life, but poetry, beauty, romance, love. These are what we stay alive for." -Dead Poets' Society (Movie)  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
It's strange... these things... these feelings... I'm still not quite sure of them... I'm scared for them... I haven't analyzed them very closely because I'm afraid they'll disappear if I do and I like the way they make me feel. I've never felt so peaceful and crazy at the same time... I wish that I could tell him... but I'm scared.  
  
I've never, ever had to deal with emotions this complex. I'm a passionate person by nature, sometimes I think that's the only thing that kept me going under J's training, but these feelings are beyond anything that I've felt... There are things in this life that men aren't supposed to explain and, though thousands of novelists and poets and scientists try to, love is one of those things.   
  
I love you... but I don't know why or how or when... It just came to me one night while I was staring at the ceiling listening to you breathe... this must be what love is. Hearing someone breath and thinking it's the most peaceful thing in the world. Hearing someone laugh and, knowing within yourself, that this has made your day complete. I don't even need to see you; just knowing that you're in the same room is enough to ease me.   
  
I wish that I could tell you. I'm scared to, though. This love is... good and kind... everything that we are not, and I'm scared that in one way or another... we'll kill it... like the many people we kill. I'm under no illusions to what we are. We're murderers. To say that we're not would be to belittle those we have killed.   
  
So I'll wait... and I'll pray, though I don't know who I'll pray too... after all, I don't believe in god. And even if there is a god, a god that let things like what happened when you were young, that's not a god worth worshipping. Any god that let's war go on isn't worth even thinking about.   
  
I'll pray, though, to whoever is willing to grant it, that you won't find someone else until after the war is over... because until then I have to keep pretending that I don't love you... But, as soon as the war is over, as soon as I know you don't love someone else... I'm going to tell you how I feel.  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: For those of you that wish it, DUE TO MY SPORADIC postings, I am offering you, the readers, A MAILING LIST to sign up to. When I finally UPDATE, I will SEND OUT AN EMAIL informing those of you that are on the list that I have finally updated. I need you to EMAIL me, telling that you wish to sign up, and whether it's for ORIGINAL FICTION or FANFICTION. I WILL NOT accept those people that ask to be up on it in a review because I can't be sure that email is real. The mailing list will ALSO OFFER the TITLES of those works that I am posting, the COUPLES (if any) that are in it, which FANDOM it is from, and whether it is a SEQUEL to anything.   
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.  
  
Petra: Cute, sappy, and not anything really original...  
Kati: Well... no offense... but what do you expect, you were really drugged out.  
Petra: -_-; I must've been. *sigh* Aa well... Hoped you enjoyed it!  
Kati: And review!!  
  
"I dream of a day when I can open my eyes, and my dreams won't disappear."   
-Rose Marie Ledam  
  
~Petra Megami Assari~  
*The Gentle Tiger Goddess* 


End file.
